


Making It

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i promise there will be larry in later chapters, later chapters will be mature or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at summaries so i guess just read and the story will tell its self(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It

Harry was average at best, or at least that's what he thought of himself. Harry is 18 years old, a senior in high school, and about to graduate. He has his whole life ahead of him. He's even applied to the most prestigious colleges hoping to get in and applied for a shitload of scholarships.  
Harry wasn't a bad person by any means; he just smokes a little pot here and there and snorted a few times. Ok, so maybe he wasn't all he was cracked up to be but Harry figured, why judge? Everyone has their own way of relaxing and unwinding, so what if his was smoking a blunt or two or snorting a few lines here and there.  
That's his fucking prerogative. Harry never liked pets of any kind, or so he claimed, since he now owns two pugs. He lives in an apartment complex and doesn't like any of the nosey people who live there. He loves his dogs, which he named 'Rocky' and 'Cece'. They're both girls and he loves them to death.  
Harry was not a bad student at all. He always completed any assignments the teachers gave out. Some people considered Harry to be a nerd just because he kept up with his school work and some admired him for it and thought of him as the cool kid, so he was always in a mix between being a bad boy and a nerd.  
Harry never really gave a flying fuck about what anyone else thought of him, he just wants to finish senior year and go to college. But the thing about college was that Harry hadn't figured out what he wanted to major in yet. He sometimes thinks about maybe being a doctor, lawyer, or cop. Or maybe a singer.  
Harry never thought about singing professionally but he likes to write songs. He's only written one so far called ''Over Again'' about his ex, Christina, who pretended to love him. Harry always had suspicions that something was going on between her and the school's start football player, Brent. She had the nerve to take him back to Harry's house and fuck him in Harry's bed. He was pissed to say the least.  
He threw out the sheets since they only served as a reminder that he wasn't really loved. Ever since then, Harry just fucked around with both girls and boys. Harry always knew he liked girls but he also needed dick every now and then.  
Harry always regretted waking up for school because it meant he would have to see his ex, Christina; the bitch that fucked him over. But Harry always told himself in the back of his mind that he's glad they broke up because he definitely didn't want to lose his virginity to her.  
''Ugh fuck!'' Harry exclaimed as he crawled out of bed to jump in the shower. Harry sometimes took longer than necessary in the shower because he likes to think while he's in there.  
After about 45 minutes in the shower, he gets out and gets dressed. Harry's style is sort of hipster; he throws on a Ramones t-shirt, some slacks, and Chuck Taylor white converse. Harry had a good sense of style and lots of people agreed.  
Harry always had a hard time fixing his hair in the morning. His curls were so unruly and difficult but they were just being ridiculous this morning, so he decided to just throw on one of his many beanies he bought for mornings like this; when his hair wouldn't cooperate.  
As Harry was buttoning his pants his phone rang. He picked it up from his bedside table and saw Niall's picture on the screen.  
He answered the call and heard Niall's voice on the other end of the receiver.  
''You almost ready?''  
''Yep, be down in 5.''  
Niall was Harry's best friend and the first person he came out to. Niall always made it part of his routine to drive to Harry's apartment, which is just 10 minutes from school, call him, and wait outside till he was finished getting ready and leave.  
''So what’s up with you wanker?'' Niall asked as they walked down the stairs from the second floor apartment Harry lived in.  
''Oh nothing much, just want to get this senior year over with.''  
''I know how you feel mate. It's such a fucking bug. But the teachers are so fit.'' Niall was always flirting with his female teachers and got reported numerous of times but that didn't stop him.  
''So fucked anyone lately?'' Niall asked as they got in the car and drove down the road to school.  
''No I'm not going to sleep around anymore. I want to be with someone who really wants to be with me and not just wanting a quick fuck.'' Harry said. Explaining it sounded so corny but Harry wants someone to fall in love with. He's not sure about marriage but he just wants someone to hold at night and tell them everything he loves about them. Finding love is not easy especially in your teen years. Harry longed to be loved and to love back.  
''Alright we're here. Ready?'' Niall asked as they pulled up to the school parking lot.  
''Ready as I'll ever be mate.'' Harry said, getting out of the car.  
''So you think Ms. Crenshaw will report me if I hit on here again?'' Niall asked. It's like he'll never learn his lesson till it's too late butm eh what can you do right?  
''No mate, I think she'll press charges this time.'' Harry said laughing at the thought of Niall getting charged with sexual assault charges. Harry would never risk it, in fear of it being on his permanent record.  
As they walked up the stairs to the main building, Harry saw Christina and Brent. Christina waved at him and since he's trying not to be a bitter douche, he smiles and waves back.  
''Ugh! She's such a bitch. Don't know why you were ever with her.'' Niall said as they passed them going into the double doors.  
''You know Niall, you learn from the kinds of people you let into your life. And you can't help that sometimes you have to let them go.'' Harry said, making Niall roll his eyes at how serious Harry would get at times. But he loved him regardless.  
The bell rang for first period as they ran down the hall to hurry and get to Ms. Warhold’s class. She doesn't like it when her students are late. She looks at them as slackers and Harry definitely was not a slacker. As per usual they try and sneak in while she has her back turned to the white bored but as always she turns around at just the right moment and catches them.  
''Harry, Niall, if your late again I'm afraid you'll have to serve detention. Grab a seat.'' She said, motioning to a couple of empty desks and goes on explaining the assignment on the board.  
Class was the same boring routine; the teacher explaining bullshit that no one understands or cares about and half the class fails Friday’s quiz following the material presented that day. Niall and Harry are practically the only ones that aren't failing the class but that's because Harry's a smart ass in more ways than one.  
As the bell rung, signaling for class to be over, Harry and Niall zoomed past everyone to be first out of the door. They have study hall and they always go behind the cafeteria to smoke. Rounding the corner near the cafeteria, Harry pulls out a lighter and his pack of cigarettes, taking two out of the pack for him and Niall.  
''So you still sniff yeah?'' Niall asked. When Harry first snorted, he knew immediately that he loved it and wanted to keep doing it. Of course he didn't get addicted. Unlike actual coke heads, Harry could control the urge to snort.  
''Yeah why?'' Harry asked, already knowing where the conversation was going. When Harry told Niall he was snorting he trusted that he wouldn't get addicted, and obviously he didn't, but he still gets worried about him.  
''Niall just don't ok? I'm not addicted and I'm not going to get addicted. You already know that I can control my urges.'' Harry said, hoping Niall would drop it and leave it at that.  
He doesn't.  
''I know Harry but I still get worried. You could die and won't even know if it'll be your last snort or not. Hell it could even be today Harry! I just wish you would stop!'' Niall screamed putting his fag out and walking into the cafeteria leaving Harry speechless. He knows that every day he risks dying but he still does it. Why? Because he likes it.  
And yes he realizes that's something an addict would say but he's not one, and that's what he thinks Niall is trying to say when they had that conversation. But Niall knows he's not. He even stopped snorting for two whole months just to prove Niall he could stop anytime he wanted.  
And quite frankly it hurts that Niall would even think Harry is an addict and not trust him anymore. Jeez it's just blow. It's not like he's shooting up. In Harry's opinion that's much worse than doing a little nose candy. But Niall seems to think otherwise. Harry has never done anything to hurt Niall and wouldn't start now, so he doesn't understand why Niall's acting the way he is.  
Well he does, but he figures just as long as he never gets addicted he can stop. It's not a problem for Harry but he doesn't want to. He sees nothing wrong with what he does so when he walks back around the building into the senior hall and sees Niall, he knows he needs to talk to him about the whole situation.  
So walking down the hall Harry screams his name. ''Hey, Nialler!'' But Niall doesn't respond. He probably can't hear him so Harry pushes his way through the crowd of people to try and get closer. When he knows he's within ear distance of Niall he tries something a little different.  
''Niall fucking Horan!'' He still didn't acknowledge Harry and he was sure Niall was able to hear him.  
He's ignoring Harry this pisses him off. They talk about everything and confide in each other. He finally got close enough to pull Niall from the crowd to the side so they could talk but Niall wasn't having it.  
''Harry I really don't want to talk to you right now ok?'' Niall tells Harry but he doesn't seem to get it  
''Niall please stop being like this. You know I love you.'' Harry said, trying to reason with Niall, but it doesn't seem to be working at the moment.  
That's when Niall shows Harry a side to him he's never seen in him before.  
''NO HARRY! You need to stop being this way!'' Niall screams at Harry, surprising him a little. He doesn't like this Niall.  
''Being what way?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Niall’s shoulder, only to have him shrug it off.  
''A FUCKING DRUG ADDICT, HARRY! A COKE HEAD! I'm tired of being your friend and if you can't stop then..........we can't be friends anymore''. Niall said, shocking Harry as he watched him storm down the hall to class, while Harry just stood in the hallway appalled at what he'd heard his best friend said to him.  
''Shit!'' Harry said to himself, running his hands through his hair in worry. Niall has put him in a difficult position.  
While Niall's sitting in class, listening to the teacher explain some bullshit he won't remember later, his phone vibrates, signaling he's got a text. It’s from Harry. Niall didn't want to answer it but what if Harry was in trouble? What if he was hurt?  
So he opens it and it reads, 'I'LL STOP', in capital letters.  
Niall wanted to text back 'yeah right' but something in his gut told him to believe Harry.  
And he did. So when the bell rang for lunch, Niall ran down the hall to find Harry.  
As soon as he saw him he yelled, "Harry,''. He ran so fast to get to Harry he was sure he shoved a few people into lockers.  
Niall practically tackled Harry to the ground as he ran into him.  
''Thank you'' Niall said, embracing Harry in a hug.  
''You're welcome Niall.'' Harry said, knowing what Niall meant. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself, happy that Niall still cares about him. ''I love you Nialler, please don't forget that.'' Harry said, caressing Niall's head and kissing it, sighing with contentment.  
It’s been a while since Harry and Niall have hugged. There is nothing like a hug from your best friend; especially when it's Niall. He hugs like there is no tomorrow and he never wants to let go. It's the best thing in the world.  
''Hey Niall?'' Harry says, realizing that they'd been standing in the hall the whole lunch period.  
''Yeah?''  
''We should, uh, get going to Ms. Cramers.''  
Niall took hold of Harry's hand as they walked down the hall, smiling at him the whole time.  
''I love you too Hazz.'' Niall says as they enter the classroom.  
Sitting down, Harry realized him and Niall were still holding hands. It felt strangely intimate. But he didn't mind it. So he squeezed his hand, smiling at him and getting giggles back.  
Harry loves Niall but then he thinks, no; he LOVES him.  
The realization dawning on him makes Harry get up and run out of the class room. He got scared shit. He's in love with his best friend!  
Worried, Niall jumps out of his seat and into the hallway not seeing Harry.  
''Behind the cafeteria,'' Niall says to himself, running to the end of the hall, out the door, and rounding the building, finally spotting Harry pacing back and forth with his hands running through his hair in what looked like worry.  
"I love him. What? But how can I love him. We've been friends since grade school!'' Niall heard Harry say as he approached him.  
''Love who Harry?'' Niall asked, startling Harry.  
He jumps and gasps, hand over his mouth. As he takes it off, he approaches Niall. He grabs him and puts his mouth on his own and kisses him, caressing his face in his hands. Niall was shocked at first but relaxed into it and grabbed Harry's waist, finally moving his mouth with his.  
''I'm in love with you Nialler.'' Harry says resting his forehead on his. ''I really hope you love me too.''  
Laughing and smiling, Niall says, ''I do Harry. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this chapter is complete shit i was writing this when i had writers block so leave comments and tell me what you think THIS IS MY FIRST LARRY FIC!(:   
> you can find my writing blog on tumblr http://1dfuckinglovesyou.tumblr.com/ask  
> you can leave prompts if you like anon or not(: xx


End file.
